In Noctem
by MeryRosebury
Summary: Lorsque Hermione se retrouve confronté aux souvenirs de Severus Rogue, elle se voit changer d'avis sur l'homme qui la méprisait jusqu'à maintenant. Pleurant la mort d'un homme courageux et tourmenté, elle va devoir faire son deuil de quelque façon que ce soit ...
1. Chapter 1

« Wow … j'étais loin de penser que ... »

Ron semblait presque perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Bien qu'il ait toujours détesté Rogue, il était loin de connaître l'entière vérité sur l'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus imbuvable du monde. Il se décala alors pour laisser place à Hermione, qui, elle n'avait encore pas vu ces souvenirs, dit si marquant. Elle s'approcha de la pensine, et jeta un œil à Harry et Ron qui jugèrent bon de la laisser seule pour se plonger dans ce passé tourmenté. Lorsque la porte fut fermé, l'héroïne plongea sa tête dans ce liquide bleuté et des vagues d'obscurités l'attirèrent vers les prémices du passé.

La première scène fut alors posée. Deux petites filles se trouvaient là, debout. La brune observant la main de la rouquine, d'où naissait une marguerite. Les premiers pas dans une magie pure, Hermione en était certaine, et bien que l'air de la rousse se vit enchantée, celui de sa voisine portait un grand dégoût. Ce ne fut pas étonnant aux yeux de la lionne que la brune, jalouse, traite son amie de monstre, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce qui l'importuna le plus dans cette scène, mais le prénom qui fut donner à l'enfant d'une beauté rare. Lily. Ce même nom porté par la mère d'Harry. Bien sûr, alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, Hermione sur ses pas, la rousse s'arrêta, son passage obstrué par la maigre figure d'un petit garçon pâle, des cheveux noirs entourant son visage creux. Ses habits et son manque d'hygiène fit comprendre à Hermione que Severus Rogue ne fut pas un enfant heureux, de même que sa culpabilité grandissait face à la douceur de cette main levée d'où s'envolait un papillon de feuilles. Il avait conservé, depuis sa tendre enfance, cette prestance et cette élégance, bien qu'il fut jugé comme mauvais, il avait eut ce bon côté. Lily lui avait sourit, et alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit sur son visage d'enfant un sourire sincère.

Hermione se sentit soudainement secouer, et la scène bascula sur un paysage plus reculé. Au bord de cet étang, la lionne retrouva Severus et Lily, qu'elle ne voyait plus comme son professeur et la mère d'Harry, mais deux amis allongés face au ciel. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là, si bien qu'elle dût resserrer sur elle les pans de sa robe de sorcière, mais les enfants, eux ne cillaient pas. Ils semblaient absorbés par leur conversation. En s'approchant, la lionne put capter des bribes de conversations, et c'est alors le garçon qui commençait.

« Elle est jalouse, parce qu'elle est une fille ordinaire et toi extraordinaire. »

« C'est méchant, Severus » affirma la petite Lily.

D'une certaine façon, Hermione n'aimait pas la façon de parler de cette enfant. Elle semblait hautaine, presque mesquine à venter l'amour de ses parents tandis que l'enfant à ses côtés l'écoutait en silence. La Gryffondor fut tirer de ses pensées par un envol de feuilles se métamorphosant en oiseau. De la magie émanait de ses deux innocents, une magie qu'eux même ne soupçonnaient pas si forte. Puis, le tableau bascula de nouveau. Hermione se retrouvait dans un endroit plus familier, comme une seconde maison, et alors, elle souffla de nouveau. Là, juste derrière elle, Lily et Severus se tenait debout, dans l'attente de leur assignation à une maison. Lily passa la première, et alors qu'elle prenait place sur le tabouret, là où le Choixpeau lui serait posé sur la tête, Hermione observa Severus. Il avait l'air pensif, presque trop, et à la fois soulagé.

« Gryffondor ! »

Le visage pâle se décomposa, et semblait à la fois garder toute sa dignité. Severus Rogue avait toujours été trop fière pour exprimer le moindre regret, la moindre faille. La faiblesse des sentiments l'aurait très certainement achevé, mais au regard poursuivant Lily, Hermione comprit que ce garçon était fou amoureux de la rousse. Sans le libérer du regard, le garçon à la chevelure noir s'avança à son tour, et peu surprise, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. La scène bascula de nouveau, montrant combien Lily estimait Severus, et combien Severus respectait grandement Lily. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, consacrant leur temps libre à chacun. Ils marchaient à ce moment là dans les couloirs, Hermione les suivant de peu, lorsque deux chevelures châtaignes se précipitèrent sur eux, les bousculant sans la moindre excuses, renversant ainsi les livres qu'ils tenaient à la main. Severus, dont l'éducation ne laissait à désirer, se pencha pour ramasser les livres de son amie pour ensuite lui tendre, son regard pour les deux autres jetant toute la foudre du monde. Il semblait évident que l'on ne faisait du mal à Lily si Severus se trouvait ici. Sur les pas des deux premiers, un jeune garçon aux airs fatigués, ses livres serrés contre la poitrine, faisait son chemin à travers la foule. Il salua timidement la rousse avant que celle-ci ne lui réponde par un « Bonjour, Remus ». Bien que la Gryffondor connut pire lors de la Grande Bataille, retrouver ses amis et professeur dans un même environnement, bien plus jeunes pourtant, et tous à présent défunts, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle tomba à genoux, au milieu de cette foule d'enfants, l'angoisse se présentant à elle.

Elle se sentit secouée, et bientôt, elle se retrouva face à un Severus à genoux, implorant un homme. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, Dumbledore était ici, debout, les traits tirés par la jeunesse et la sévérité. Il semblait alors moins avenant, plus cruel. Rogue lui, était en position de faiblesse, et Hermione crut l'entendre dire « Non, ne me tuez pas. », ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit le plus simplement du monde.

« La prophétie ne faisait pas mention d'une femme. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin de juillet. »

« Mais il pense que c'est son fils. » répondit Rogue en état d'alerte. « Maintenant il va les traquer et les tuer. ». La voix de Rogue était différente. Hermione n'avait plus face à elle cet homme infecte qu'était Rogue, mais un homme profondément amoureux, et dont l'amour semblait se perdre dans l'espace et le temps. Lily ne l'aimait pas.. Comment aurait-elle pu aimer un homme qui n'était fait que de cruauté et de vengeance ? Quelque part, la jeune femme comprenait cela, mais au fond d'elle, elle en voulait à Mme Potter d'avoir fait de Severus Rogue un homme si mauvais.

« Cachez la » Continua-t-il d'une voix plus certaine. « Cachez les tous, je vous en supplie. »

Dumbledore s'avança alors, les mains liées derrière son dos, tout comme il se présentait à ses élèves lors de la scolarité d'Hermione. Il observa l'homme qui se relevait, et se prononça enfin.

« Que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ? »

« Ce que vous voudrez. »

La scène bascula de nouveau, et le changement fut si régulier, que la Gryffondor crut se sentir malade de tant de pirouettes. Elle voyageait au plus profond des souvenirs d'un homme mort, à quoi cela pouvait-il servir à présent ? Elle savait qu'il avait été amoureux de Lily à présent, alors pourquoi cela continuait-il ? Y'avait-il une fin aux remords de Rogue ?

« Vous aviez dit que vous la mettriez à l'abri. » Pleurait la voix du professeur.

« Lily et James ont accordé leur confiance à la mauvaise personne. Un peu comme vous. »

Hermione observait son professeur, et voyait en lui tout le mal être de cette perte. Il pleurait, comme jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir un jour. En confiant ses souvenirs à Harry, il était conscient de leur importance, si bien qu'il lui montra jusqu'à ses plus grands moments de faiblesse. Dumbledore avait toujours caché à Harry la vérité, et avait relégué Rogue de cette tâche de prévention. L'homme portait des fardeaux que nul ne supposait, pas même Hermione. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours soupçonné un passé difficile, aux décisions étranges et aux idées amères, mais jamais elle n'eut cru que Dumbledore fut capable du pire.

« Le garçon a survécu.. » Prononça ce dernier en s'avançant vers son professeur. Rogue, lui, se sentit prit d'une colère, si bien que ses mains se mirent à bouger au fil de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi le protéger ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là ! »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra..et le garçon courra, alors, un terrible danger. » Cette fois, le vieil portait ce masque d'inquiétude profonde. Au fond, il savait qu'Harry jouerait un rôle important, de même que Rogue n'en soupçonnait rien.. « Il a les yeux de sa mère … » A cette phrase, le cœur de l'homme en noir sembla exploser. Son regard fuyait celui de Dumbledore et sa respiration saccadé penchait vers l'angoisse. « Si vous l'aimiez vraiment... ». Aux oreilles d'Hermione, cela sonnait presque comme un chantage. Un chantage des plus fourbes. En rien Dumbledore n'était courageux, la Gryffondor se demandait même comment il avait pu terminer dans sa maison. Rogue, en revanche, avait tout d'un parfait Gryffondor. Il y avait là de quoi remettre toute l'éthique de l'école en cause. C'est alors que Rogue reprit contenance. Il pointa d'un doigt menaçant le directeur, et le prévint simplement.

« Que personne ne sache. »

« Alors je ne révélerais jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, Severus. »

La scène bascula de nouveau, et cette fois, l'air frais de l'automne pénétra la peau de la jeune femme. Cela lui apporta un bien fou, mais elle ne se délecta longtemps de cette solitude, car du coin de la ruelle apparaissait déjà Severus Rogue. Il marchait d'un pas trop lent pour qu'il soit totalement lui-même, et alors il s'arrêta. Là, au milieu de la rue. Face à une maison qui, lorsqu'elle l'approcha, paraissait vide du moindre signe de vie. Sur les pas de son professeur, la jeune femme pénétra la bâtisse, et ces doutes furent confirmés lorsque les débris jonchant le sol craquèrent sous ses pieds. Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers, là où gisait le corps du père d'Harry, et alors, la jeune femme n'y tint plus. La ressemblance avec Harry fut si frappante, qu'il sembla qu'on ait tué son meilleur ami. Elle s'effondra à Terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes la mort d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Mais bientôt, ce fut comme si son devoir la ramenait à l'ordre. Les pas de Rogue, lourds et bruyants, se firent entendre de nouveau. Hermione n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de ce voyage, mais alors qu'elle vit Rogue passer une porte détruite, dont l'encadrement lui-même ne tenait plus debout, il tomba au sol, comme un soldat blessé.

« Professeur Rogue ! » S'écria la jeune femme qui accourut à lui. Et elle-même passant la porte, elle aurait pu s'attendre à tel spectacle. Elle savait la raison de la mort de Lily. Elle connaissait à présent le rôle de Rogue ici. Il aimait Lily. Elle le vit ramper au cadavre de sa meilleure amie, pour ensuite la serrer tout contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes et bruyamment. Hermione, elle aussi, s'agenouilla pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur, mais la transparence de l'homme lui rappela combien il était inutile de se faire sentir, puisque tout ceci n'était que passé. Là, dans son berceau, un bébé dont les yeux verts retinrent Hermione hurlait de peur. Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se lever pour tenter de calmer le bébé qui était son meilleur ami, la scène se volatilisa.

La Gryffondor, perdu par ses émotions, perdu par le passé tourmenté de Severus Rogue, se retourna à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver Dumbledore et Rogue à un bureau. De si loin, on aurait dit que Severus tenait la main brûlée du directeur, et bien qu'elle tenta à s'approcher, Rogue se leva de lui-même, avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, pour quitter la pièce.

« Ne m'ignorez pas, Severus. Nous savons tous deux que Lord Voldemort a ordonné au fils Malefoy de me tuer. Mais s'il échouait … on peut imaginer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tournerait vers vous. » Sans lâcher Rogue du regard, Hermione le vit surpris de cette requête, presque même blessé d'imaginer une suite trop difficile à porter. La Gryffondor la connaissait tout aussi bien.. « C'est vous qui devrez me tuer, Severus, c'est le seul moyen. » Si elle avait pu intervenir, la jeune femme se serait assurée de prendre parti pour Rogue, bien que celui-ci ne l'ait jamais supporté, il lui aurait d'ailleurs très probablement suggéré de se taire avant de provoquer sa colère, mais c'était à cette instant plus fort qu'elle. « La condition pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fasse pleinement confiance. Le moment viendra où il faudra révéler certaines choses à Harry Potter. Mais vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit des plus vulnérables. »

« Pour lui révéler quoi ? » demanda le professeur de potions d'une voix froide, alors qu'il se tenait debout face à Dumbledore d'un air de défi.

« Le soir où Lord Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow pour tuer Harry, lorsque Lily s'est jetée entre eux pour faire bouclier, le sortilège a ricoché. A cet instant, un fragment de l'âme de Lord Voldemort s'est détaché et s'est accroché au seul être vivant qu'il a trouvé … Harry lui-même. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il sait parler aux serpents. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il peut voir dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Une part de Voldemort vit à l'intérieur de lui. »

A ces mots, Rogue perdit de sa froideur. Son regard n'était que douleur, n'était que regret, et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour parler, il la referma presque aussitôt. Enfin, sa voix rauque se fit entendre, provoquant multiples frissons chez la Gryffondor. Les sourcils froncés, il parla.

« Donc, quand l'heure sera venu, Potter devra mourir ? » Ce n'était plus là une interrogation anodine, mais une affirmation de ses peurs les plus profondes. Le combat inutile qu'il avait mené des années durant à protéger une vie qui finalement n'était pas nécessaire, la mort de Lily pour protéger un enfant dont la vie ne tiendrait que jusqu'à ses 17 ans, était-ce là toute la gratitude que l'on avait pour son combat ? Pendant des années, Rogue s'était épuisé à protéger Harry, pour lui, la Bataille avait commencé depuis cette fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow... Un combat voué à l'échec.

Le directeur hésita avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait confus, presque désolé de ne pas avoir su plus tôt tout cela.

« Euh … oui. Oui, il doit mourir. »

Une expression de dégoût déforma le visage du professeur de Potions, si bien qu'Hermione ne le vit plus comme l'homme aimant, mais comme elle l'avait toujours vu. Severus Rogue, le professeur.

« Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice … vous l'avez élevé comme un porc, destiné à l'abattoir... »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez fini par avoir de l'affection pour lui. » Répondit alors le vieillard dans un reproche caché. Et bien qu'Hermione n'imaginait voir Severus Rogue dans une telle colère qu'il puisse lever sa baguette sur Dumbledore, elle ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait le retenir de jeter un sort au directeur. Mais elle l'entendit, d'une voix éteinte, prononcer un sort, celui dont Harry parlait tant et pour lequel Hermione n'avait aucune affection particulière que la beauté du Patronus. Celui de Rogue s'envola alors, sous la forme d'une biche, et passa à travers le vitrail du bureau directorial, et enfin, s'effaça dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Dumbledore, sous le choc, se tourna vers Rogue, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de murmurer.

« Lily … Après tout ce temps ? »

Hermione eut voulu crier au vieil homme que l'amour de Rogue avait été trop fort pour qu'il puisse oublier Lily. Que cet amour fut conservé, sans quoi il n'aurait protégé son enfant, que cela semblait évident car son deuil ne fut jamais fait. Rogue était un homme de parole, et il avait juré à Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il souhaitait s'il protégeait Lily, et bien que l'homme eut tenté, il obligea Rogue a exercer ses quatre volontés, tel un sadique. La Gryffondor était furieuse que le directeur ne sache cela avant. C'était une question logique pourtant. Et alors qu'elle fut tentée d'arrêter ce voyage, elle entendit Rogue répondre.

« A jamais. »

Son cœur se serra, et alors qu'elle eut voulu s'accrocher à la cape du Maître des Potions pour le regarder un peu plus, le voir comme elle le voyait à présent, sa vue se brouilla et elle se retrouva dans ce bureau vide, où tout s'était joué. Aux alentours, ni Harry, ni Ron ne se présentèrent pour tenter de calmer sa peine. Dans sa solitude, Hermione dû s'asseoir, et bien qu'elle tenta à mainte reprises de se calmer, ses larmes redoublèrent. La jeune femme, ne tenant à rester dans ce bureau remplit de trahison, de larmes, et de douleur, se leva pour le quitter.

A peine eût-elle ouvert la porte que ses deux amis se tournèrent pour l'accueillir d'un air désolé. Elle, en revanche, ne prononça pas un mot. Elle n'osait plus regarder Harry dans les yeux, bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, elle revoyait cette scène. Elle vint se caler, en silence, dans les bras de Ron, et Harry se joignit à eux, toujours dans un silence complet. Ils restèrent ainsi, puisant tout le réconfort possible dans cette accolade, mais au fond, ils savaient que quelque chose changerait. Que leur peine serait égale, car ils portaient sur leur épaule la culpabilité d'avoir détesté leur sauveur depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient méprisé un homme qui avait mit sa vie en péril pour la leur, pour sauvegarder son amour de toujours. Severus Rogue devint, aux yeux du trio, un homme courageux, et un modèle.


	2. Chapter 2

La musique résonnait dans son appartement londonien et pourtant, jamais personne ne se plaignait d'un surplus de bruit. Hermione était de ses filles discrètes qui montait tout juste le volume pour avoir un fond musical alors qu'elle savourait la littérature Shakespearienne. Jamais elle n'était dérangée, de même que jamais personne n'avait su qu'elle vivait là depuis la fin de la Bataille. Elle se terrait dans son antre, sans en sortir, bien que cela lui ferait un bien fou.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que tout était fini, que les coeurs s'apaisaient et que le monde sorcier se posait. Mais le coeur de la jeune sorcière, lui, tremblait encore pour tous ceux qui avaient péri. Bien sûr, les temps semblaient moins difficile à présent, pourtant, ni Ron, ni Harry ne la visitait aussi souvent qu'elle l'avait espéré. Ils avaient chacun prit la vie d'un meilleur sens, Harry étant lié à Ginny .. Ron ayant reprit l'affaire des jumeaux en compagnie de George. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour qui rien n'avait réellement changé, si ce n'est que sa magie. En effet, elle n'en usait plus, sa baguette cachée dans un tiroir de sa commode, cette commode même qu'elle n'avait ouverte depuis plus d'un an.

Elle avait posé son livre, et son regard s'était perdu sur le mur blanc qui lui faisait face, mais rien ne lui semblait plus noir à cet instant que la vie qu'elle menait. Bien sûr, elle avait son travail d'enseignante dans un collège de Londres, ses élèves passionnés et respectueux, mais cette étincelle qu'elle avait eu si longtemps s'était éteinte à présent, laissant une âme vagabonde dans le monde moldu. Elle appartenait à ce monde magique, à cette société secrète où elle avait combattu aux côtés des plus grands, mais aussi où elle avait eu soif de connaissance. Qui était donc que cette jeune femme fade qu'elle était à présent ? Sans parents, sans amis, sans partenaire … de quoi était-elle faite ? Comment se construisait- elle chaque jour, et ce depuis un an ? Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, sa propre conscience étant une piètre compagnie. Elle était seule.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de s'enivrer d'avantage de tristesse, elle prit donc la peine de fermer son livre, laissant son marque page en évidence, et se leva pour quitter son petit appartement. Dehors, l'air était frais, et bien que la nuit tombait petit à petit, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne voyait dans les rues ni l'ivresse des hommes, ni la débauche des femmes, elle se perdait dans des pensées absurdes, cachée par des sourires falsifiés depuis trop longtemps. Bientôt, alors que la lune semblait s'amuser de sa cachette derrière les nuages, un bruit de froissement parvenant d'un buisson attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Sa main glissa dès lors sur sa poche vide, très certainement par habitude d'y trouver sa baguette, mais c'est alors sans défense qu'elle se trouva cette fois. Ses yeux verrouillés sur la plante, celle-ci ne tarda à percevoir l'objet de son inquiétude, et ci-tôt qu'elle vit ce chat tigré qu'elle connaissait si bien, sa respiration se débloqua de sa cage thoracique.

« Professeur McGonagall ! »

Dès lors, elle put apercevoir la silhouette du chat prendre l'apparence d'une femme. Minerva McGonagall était une femme grande, aux cheveux grisonnants, et à l'air pincé. Elle était très certainement la meilleure professeure qu'Hermione put avoir durant sa scolarité, bien qu'elle ne remette en cause la compétence des autres, mais McGonagall avait cette chose dont les autres manquaient.

« Miss Granger, je suis ravie de vous avoir enfin trouvé ! Le monde magique se demandait où vous aviez bien pu passer !

-Eh bien … disons que … j'étais très préoccupée ces derniers temps.

-Comme nous tous, Granger, mais savez-vous combien il est inquiétant de ne plus avoir ni trace magique, ni écrite de votre part ?

-J'en ai conscience mais …

-Je ne suis pas venue pour une leçon à ce sujet, quoiqu'il en soit. Mais si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais discuté de cela autour d'une tasse de thé. Mon voyage a été long et fort désagréable.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. »

Suite à ces mots, Hermione fit signe à son professeur de la suivre, là où elle fut certaine de n'être dérangé de personne : son appartement. Bien sûr, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une honte profonde lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son minuscule appartement. Sans un mot, elle laissa son professeur scruter son petit salon, tandis qu'elle prit le chemin de la cuisine. Un peu d'eau, deux tasses, de lait et du sucre, tout ceci sur un plateau, elle revint rapidement au salon où McGonagall avait dores et déjà prit ses aises sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai que du thé en sachet, Professeur…

-Doux Merlin, et vous êtes anglaise ! Eh bien, cela me donnera l'occasion de vous inviter à boire un thé digne de ce nom. Je prendrais un thé vert s'il vous plait, un nuage de lait et sans sucre. Merci. »

Alors qu'Hermione s'affairait à préparer son thé lyophilisé du mieux qu'elle put, la Directrice se pencha sur elle afin de la regarder. Il lui sembla que la brunette était plus maigre qu'elle ne l'était déjà, que ces cheveux indomptables étaient désormais qu'une masse de boucles, et que son teint se fondait à la couleur du mur.

« Miss Granger, que faites-vous seule ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous n'avez donc jamais souhaité avoir une compagnie, ici, avec vous ? Ne serait-ce qu'un chat !

-J'ai Pattenrond, vous savez. C'est une compagnie satisfaisante pour une personne comme moi. »

Le professeur de Metamorphose sembla perplexe à cette réponse, mais elle n'en dit d'avantage, se recalant contre le dossier du sofa, pour y trouver plus de confort. Assise face à elle, sur un vieux rocking chair dont elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, Hermione sirotait son thé timidement, mal à l'aise sur le sens observateur de sa Directrice. Cette dernière ne tarda à faire de même, sembla apprécier le thé malgré sa maigre qualité. Elle se redressa finalement, les mains liées sur ses genoux tandis qu'un air des plus sérieux apparaissait sur son visage.

« Miss Granger, il est évident que je ne suis pas ici pour parler thé ou compagnie. Mais d'une décision importante à votre vie.

-Professeur, je doute être prête à retourner à Poudlard pour être professeur ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs … La magie n'est plus pour moi. Trop de gens sont morts par cette magie.

-Eh bien voilà qui vous réjouira, cela ne concerne en rien notre école.

-Oh …, fit Hermione d'une mine déconfite.

-Ecoutez, il s'avère que nous ayons perdu beaucoup de proches dans cette Bataille, mais une personne a survécu, et je pense que vous êtes la plus à même de venir en aide à cette personne.

-Qui est-ce ? Et quelle aide devrais-je lui apporter ?

-Il est paralysé malheureusement, et il ne peut venir à bout des tâches les plus classiques, comme se nourrir ou se toiletter.

-Oh mon dieu … c'est terrible …

-Est-ce que vous acceptez de vous occuper de lui, Miss Granger ?

-Professeur, pourquoi ne se fait-il pas prendre en charge par des médicomages ? Des gens compétents dans le domaine du soin ?

-Vous serez plus que compétente, Granger ! Vous êtes intelligente, patiente, et douce, bien sûr, la diplomatie est votre spécialité ! Cependant, personne n'a connaissance de sa survie … Il souhaite garder cela secret.

-Qui est-ce, Professeur ?

-Hermione … »

McGonagall se pencha sur la jeune femme, soupirant doucement avant de la fixer avec émotion. Cette femme n'était pas du genre sensible, mais il parut dans ces yeux comme une supplication, comme une souffrance dont elle voulait s'apaiser par le biais d'Hermione. Que risquait-elle après tout en occupant son quotidien avec une compagnie conversante et agréable ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter ce fardeau pour combattre la solitude ?

« Je suppose que cela sera la compagnie dont j'ai besoin.

-A la bonne heure ! s'écria McGonagall en se levant. J'espérais votre réponse positive. Le pauvre homme serait perdu sans vous, Granger.

-Pouvez-vous me donner son nom ? Et peut-être son adresse … Je pourrais lui rendre une première visite demain matin après tout.

-Il vous attend ce soir. Vous le trouverez en France, dans une maison assez grande du côté de Rochefort. »

A peine eut-elle donnée l'adresse qu'elle prit marche en direction de la porte. Surprise par tant de brusquerie, et certainement un peu d'indélicatesse, Hermione perdit patience. C'est alors devant sa porte d'entrée qu'elle se posta, refusant de laisser partir la Directrice qui, elle, s'amusait de ce mystère. Enfin, elle toussota, croisant les bras pour toiser la jeune brune, puis parla.

« Severus Rogue. »

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-ce bien Rogue dont elle allait devoir s'occuper ? Non seulement elle allait le supporter dans une humeur quotidienne terrible mais en plus de cela, elle devrait se montrer patiente et douce pour le nourrir, le doucher, et le cocooner comme un bambin ! Elle ne pouvait croire cela, moins encore de la part de sa directrice de Maison. Elle leva les yeux sur elle, qui n'avait pas changé cet air malicieux. Une chose était sûre, Dumbledore avait été une grande compagnie dans sa vie.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Harry ? Ou Ron ?

-Miss Granger, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Potter tenterait de faire connaître Severus sous son meilleur jour, ce qu'il aurait en horreur, et Weasley ne le laisserait certainement pas passer le pas de sa porte. Ou s'il le faisait, il laisserait Severus dans un bain, pour qu'il finisse comme un pruneau. Et des trois héros, le choix c'est rapidement porté sur vous.

-Mais le Professeur et moi … notre relation était particulièrement difficile, et ni lui, ni moi n'avons la patience de supporter l'autre ! Je vais devoir vivre avec un homme qui m'a … humilié devant une école entière !

-Oh voyons … vous n'êtes plus une enfant, cela était il y'a longtemps.

-Je décline cette proposition. Je me refuse de m'occuper d'un homme aussi injuste !

-Il me semble, Granger, que vous ayez vu les souvenirs de votre Professeur. S'il était si injuste, pourquoi avoir changé le tout pour le tout en vous livrant tout ceci ? Pourquoi avouer sa faiblesse si c'est pour être certain d'avoir ce genre de retour ? Vous lui êtes redevable.

-Non, Harry lui est redevable ! En rien je ne lui dois ma vie.

-Si votre vie est sauve, c'est bien grâce à Potter, mais que serait Potter sans le Professeur Rogue ? Hm ? »

Il est vrai que les souvenirs de Rogue furent capitaux. Ils étaient, même, la victoire même de cette Bataille. Sans cela, rien, ni personne, n'aurait alors eut l'idée qu'Harry puisse être le dernier horcruxe. Pas même Hermione. Rogue avait choisi la voix tranquille en se laissant mourir sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes pour livrer ses dernières confessions à un garçon qu'il avait toujours détesté. N'était-ce pas là la preuve d'un grand courage ? Honteuse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, libérant l'accès à la porte afin que sa Directrice quitte l'appartement. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir salué et remercié son ancienne élève, qui était désormais en proie à l'angoisse.


End file.
